Stingray
/ / / |next = / / / |hide = Large Hiding Holes, Berry Bushes |prey = Berries, Moles, Pigs, Foxes, Deer, Zebras, Mushrooms, Bananas, Red Mushrooms, Snails and Conchs |predators = All animals above it |special = Electric Shock |passive = Fast in water, slow on land |equivalent = / / |realeased = Nov 28 |tier = 8 }} UPGRADED to STINGRAY! Use electric shock (Release W key!) to shock animals! (Takes time to recharge) The stingray is the eighth ocean animal in Mope.io, and the ocean equivalent of the Cheetah. Technical The Stingray: * Upgrades from the Zebra, Turtle, or Muskox at 7.9K XP. * Has a maximum XP of 15K, at which point it will upgrade to the Lion, Pufferfish, Gorilla, or Snow Leopard (if you're close enough to the arctic). * Can hide in Large Hiding Holes, Whirlpools, and Plankton Bushes. * Has a special Electric Shock ability that stuns and slightly damages every animal in its range. The electric shock takes approximately 9.5 seconds to recharge. * Can eat Berries, water drops, and animals below it to Pig. * Can be eaten by all animals above it. Appearance The Stingray is colored gable green and has two triangular fins with a lighter hue at the tip of it, the same lighter hue that outlines the eyes in an egg shape. It has 2 flaps on its sides and a slender tail. Something that many new players don't know about the Stingray is that it is able to become the smallest animal in the game, given that it loses enough XP. For Christmas, the Stingray has got a big Santa hat above its eyes. Strategy Leveling up is very easy: go for prey such as turtles. Make sure they do not go onto an island by zapping them. If they did then it is wise to stop trying as they can last forever in the island. If you are chasing jellyfish, squid, or other ocean animals that cannot climb hills, then it is even more straightforward: chase them and zap them repeatedly. It is also extremely easy to level up by eating snails: only 2 is needed to level up and they cannot even run away. If there is a predator incoming, and they are very close to you, quickly, dive and use your ability. That will buy you a lot of time to easily escape. However, do not dive too early as the predator will know what you are doing and they will dive themselves. If snails are on short supply, try eating kelp and mushroom. Either levels you up fast. Gallery Screenshot 31.png|A squid being chased by a Stingray. StingrayWithShrimp.png|Stingray with a shrimp. Stingray.png Stingrayold.png Bartek ray.jpg|Stingray in the river. Winter stingray.png|A Stingray with Winter skins. Trivia *The Stingray was added on November 28th, along with the seahorse, jellyfish, and turtle. *Sting damage used to overlap with other zaps, and you used to be able to be zapped while diving. *When upgrading, there is a typo in the upgrade message, which "electric" is misspelled as "electic." *When you choose Stingray at 7.9k it is misspelled as "Stringray". *It used to have a Lion land counterpart but it was changed to Cheetah in an update, probably because of how lions hunt cheetahs. (so in earlier versions of the game it upgraded to Cheetah, not into Lion). *The old message read: "Upgraded to STINGRAY! Glide around and eat turtles!". *This is the only animal which can zap. Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Fish